Syaoran's diary 2
by Tsuki2
Summary: Remember me from Syaoran's diary? This one is about Sakura confess her feeling to Yukito. We all know what happened. Now..what can Syaoran do? please read and R&R...:)


OI mina-san, Hope u guys remember me from Syaoran and Sakura's diaries...This is a fic requested by 'the seeling wand'. I hope you will all like this..^_^   
  
SYAORAN'S DIARY 2   
  
Dear diary, I don't know how to describe the feeling   
I had today.   
It's a mixture of happiness and sadness.   
You wanna know why?   
Here it goes….   
Today is just as any normal day.   
The sky is bright blue with a few clouds   
But with me it is just an ugly gray.   
The sun was setting as I walk by the King Peguin   
Park.   
Suddenly I stop dead in my tracks,   
Because I saw Sakura sitting there, on the swing…   
Her emerald eyes gaze into the space infront of her.   
'What happened?' I thought   
The lively light in her eyes was gone.   
'Who could have done that?' I ask myself.   
I slowly walk toward her   
She was so caught up in her sadness that she failed   
to notice me.   
I came closer and sat on the swing next to Sakura.   
"Konbanwa, Syaoran-kun" was all she managed to say   
while choking back tears.   
The cheerfulness in her tone was gone also.   
It hurt me to see her like this.   
"What is wrong?" I asked her quietly.   
She didn't answer…   
'Why is she so depressed?"   
'I thought she would be happy after a date out with   
Yukito-san!'   
'I am happy for her, even though my heart is   
shattered.' I thought, looking   
at her.   
"What's wrong?" I tried again.   
She let out a sniffle   
My heart winced   
"I…I…confessed my love to…Yukito-san" she said.   
My eyes shot wide open.   
My heart start to race,   
It beat faster and faster.   
'What was Yukito-san's response?' I ask myself   
'Did he said 'yes'?'   
'Oh, no. I would lose her now'   
I thought to myself while fighting back the tears   
that   
threaten to fall from my eyes.   
"You did?!" I said   
"Yes." She answered.   
"Then why are you so sad?" I asked her.   
"He said he is not the one I truly love…"   
"…And that he loves someone else." She said.   
I felt very strange at that moment, diary.   
I have got another chance but…   
I kinda wish that Yukito-san would accept her.   
Sakura told me the whole story.   
She is sobbing now.   
I would prefer death than to see her like this.   
'What can I do?' I asked myself.   
'Yukito-san! How could you do this to her?!'   
'Are you crazy Syaoran?' my inner voice snaps   
'N..nani?' I ask myself.   
'You should be happy'   
'Now you got another chance' it said   
'But if it causes her sadness, I would rather not   
have   
that chance.' I say to my   
innerself.   
That shut my inner voice up.   
I stare at Sakura.   
My eyes soften and soften.   
My heart winced and winced   
As she cries more and more.   
Tears are pouring from her emerald eyes.   
They flow down her cheeks and drop off her face.   
I want to reach out my hand and wipe away the tears   
The tears that stain the beautiful face of my   
angel.   
Fortunately, I was able to control myself.   
I would do and give up everything   
Just to see her happy smile again.   
Slowly I stand up, and take out a handkerchief from   
my pocket.   
I hand it to her.   
"I understand." I said.   
She slowly takes the handkerchief and stands up.   
She looks straight in my eyes and gives me a weak   
smile.   
'I hope she will feel better soon' I thought to   
myself.   
My brown stitch together   
As her smile broke into a sob again.   
She lightly places her head on my shoulder.   
Surprisingly I do not blush.   
'I don't know what to do, I really don't.'   
'The pain was so unbearable.'   
'What can I do to help? Why am I so useless?'   
'If Yukito-san was here, he would know how to cheer   
her up…'   
'…Yet he can't, because he is the one that caused   
this.'   
'But Sakura-san's not even mad at him…'   
"Arigato Syaoran-kun, for listening to me" Sakura   
said.   
I smiled weakly and said   
"I don't know when, where or who…"   
"But I'm sure you will find someone you love most   
Sakura-san…"   
"And that person surely will love you back..!"   
"A lot of people care, and love you…so don't cry…"   
I said   
"For I'm already in love with you and it hurts me to   
see you like this"   
I added it quietly so she couldn't hear me   
I heard her let out a soft sign then say…   
"Arigato…Maybe…someday."   
For once diary…   
I wish that Yukito-san would appear right then and   
there…   
And tell Sakura-san that he loves her.   
Crazy thought?…I know…   
…But I rather that I'm the one being hurt.   
Sakura-san is too nice, innocent, pure, and kind.   
She doesn't deserve any sorrows or pains….   
Suddenly I remember something.   
"Come with me" I said while running off and tugging   
her behind me.   
I saw a surprise expression on her face   
But it quickly disappeared and she followed me   
I'm so glad that she trusted me.   
I lead her to the woods   
The woods where sakura and I captured the Dash card   
And we stop at the cliff where the Mirror card been   
captured.   
"On time." I said.   
"What?" was all she managed to say.   
I point ahead of us.   
She looked at where my finger had pointed.   
Her jaw drops in awe.   
We were in time to see the sun setting.   
The sky had a light purplish blue and orange color   
Some birds are flying toward the direction of the   
sun   
The gentle wind caresses our bodies,   
As we admire the beautiful scenery before us.   
The Sakura petals start to fall.   
They swirl with the wind around Sakura and I.   
I secretly stold a glance at Sakura   
I was glad to see her smile again.   
I fall into a trance when I take another look at   
her.   
She looks so beautiful,   
Her auburn hair flowing in the wind.   
Her emerald eyes sparkling in awe.   
Her sleeveless blue dress hugging her slim body…   
As the Sakura petals fly around her.   
A goddess couldn't compare to her beauty.   
'She is so beautiful' I thought.   
'Might as well give up, I don't deserve her'   
I thought and give myself a painful smile   
She turns 90 degree so she could look at me.   
"Thank you" she said before gave me a light kiss on   
the cheek.   
My whole body tensed up.   
I can just feel my face keep on burning and burning,   
She giggles at me…. I felt less tense and gave her a   
nervous laugh.   
She looks at me surprisingly.   
I look at her and realize I had laughed out loud   
" Wow, you look so kawaii when you laugh   
Syaoran-kun." She said.   
I felt my face getting hotter…If that is possible.   
I let out another nervous laugh.   
She started chuckling…   
Then, guess what happened next diary…   
We both laughed…   
Laughing is what she did everyday…   
But with me..my laugh..is for her and her only.   
The sun took a last glance at us   
Then slowly make it way down the horizon.   
~END~   
  
So...what do u guys and gals think? Please R&R ...I'm desperate for comments...I need it to help me with my next fic...just give me your opinions..ARigato gozaimasu...^_^


End file.
